


Familial Sins

by The_Procrastinating_Writer



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Narsissa Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Lucius Malloy knows nothing, M/M, Psychological Torture, Snape can’t get over Lily, Torture, bamf!lily evans, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Procrastinating_Writer/pseuds/The_Procrastinating_Writer
Summary: Lily Potter had triplets, one boy and two girls. The next Halloween James’ mother takes the fall instead of the young couple. It is unclear who lead to the fall of Voldemort. The triplets are separated as a safety precaution. The next year Lily Potter leaves.





	1. Prologue

“Mother...” His voice choked out the plea as tears ran down his face. A command, a plea, a bargain. Whatever would make Euphemia Potter rise again.

“James.” Lily couldn’t say anything. What was she to say? A comforting word, a plea for help, an utterance of regret. Saying nothing but being there is best.

They couldn’t just stand and mourn, they had children wailing in their cribs. They had friends to contact. They had Albus Dumbledore to host.

“I must say,” the ancient wizard made his presence known in a subtle but gravitating way, “this has been an extraordinary night.”

“Head-Albus, is that the phrase you really wish to use?” Lily’s voice came out a frozen knife. She stood over her children, all three wail. She turned her back to the other men and softly cooed in a desperate attempt to calm them. Bending farther to try and touch Amanda brought pain to her whole body. Euphemia may have been the one to die, but it didn’t mean Lily got away unscathed. She fought the dark lord, he hurt her until she blacked out.

“Lily!” James jumps to his feet ready to catch her. Instead, he just saw white knuckles and an unwavering will to stand.

“I’m fine.” She hisses, “Just go look after Harry and Allison.” 

“While we are on the subject of the children. There is an issue we must discuss.” Dumbledore cut in. Earning a glare from Lily and a pause in movement from James. “The children, I can not say how, but one of them lead to the fall of Voldemort. One of them will defeat him again upon his return. But I can not say who.”   
_ Just get on with is. _ Lily seethes silently, the man always loved his dramatic speeches.

“Because of this we must work under the assumption that each of them is a child of the prophecy I think it is best if we separated them.” His voice never strayed from conversational, the bastard.

“What?” Lily responds harshly with a glint in her eye. “What the bloody fuck do you mean separate them?”

“I mean,” Dumbledore does not seem shaken at all, “I think it would make sense to separate them. If one of Voldemort’s followers were to find you and all of your children they wouldn’t spare a single one. If they are separated now, well, there is more assurance in their safety,”

“How so?” Lily demands, her knuckles passing from white and into blue.

“It will take more effort to find three children in three locations than three children in one location.” The old man used his headmaster voice, explaining this to them like it was common sense.

“And you think that will be a deterrent?” James looks like he’s in deep thought about this. Bile rises in Lily’s throat.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I do know having to track down three locations makes a person more likely to make a mistake and get caught.” Albus’ calm demeanor never shook.

“So you are suggesting that we separate our children, so if a hypothetical killer were to attack, then maybe they will kill only one of our children and not the other two?” Her voice was mechanical, her fury has yet to be processed thoroughly. 

“I do not mean to say want to do this. But it is the safest option. You will be able to keep on of them. I won’t deprive you of being parents.” There is something unnerving about a man who can talk about tearing a family apart with a twinkle in his eye.

“Like hell, you are asking me to choose which children I’m willing to part with. How could I ever call myself a parent if I just hand them over?” Lily was about to continue when she is yanked to the side by James. His eyes were a mix of fury and grief.

“Lily, we have to do this.” He whispers in her ear. “I know, I hate it too. But if means that at least two of them are safer, even if they are away from us…” He looks down at his cooling mother. Lily could see the thought running through his head, if he could keep their children from ending up like that then he’d do anything. Before she could retort James asked, “Can we at least choose?” 

“Yes, you can choose where one of them go. The other, I must choose, forgive me but your choices will be too predictable. If you choose where both children go, well it wouldn’t take much for a person to figure out where they were.”

“Then one of them has to go to Sirius and Remus.” James commanded, Albus nods. 

“But who?” Lily is selling one of her children out, but at least they can go to people who will love them.

“Harry will, he is their godson.” The reasoning was logical enough in this fucked up bargain. She is disgusted with herself for finding a silver lining to this.

“Then which one will you keep?” Albus inquired pleasantly,  _ which one are you giving up? _ Lily smiled ruefully. If this was the reality, then she had to decide. James got the easy one and she gets impossible one. Allison or Amanda, she looks at her girls.  _ Will this decision make one of them hate me. Probably. _

“We’re keeping Amanda.” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Amanda go visit Remus and Sirius.

5 years later

Harry didn’t welcome them at the door like normal. Remus was the one to answer it. He was weary and his joints were creaking. It was the full moon only two days ago.   
“James, it’s a pleasure to see you.” He smiled warmly. He is less the warm, mild young man he was four years ago, and more a kindred spirit that just wants to enjoy simple pleasures. Fatherhood looked good on him.  
“Remus.” There wasn’t much James could say. It would be cruel to ask how he is. “Where’s Harry?” Remus frowned at that, making him look worse.  
“We told him.” Sirius came to the door, his presence was more muted. He was mourning, Remus was mourning, he was mourning. Even Amanda was, though she may not know who or why she is mourning.  
“How much did you tell him?” James knew the day would come, but he was surprised it came so soon. Shifting slightly he looked down at Amanda, her hazel eyes looking back up at him.  
“We explained that we are not his biological parents. That you and,” Remus cut himself off from saying her name, “We told him why you had to do it. But it still hurt him.”  
Nodding stiffly, James entered the house, followed by Amanda, Remus, and Sirius. James smiled ruefully as he looked around his mates’ apartment.  
Despite how much Sirius tries to shake off his upbringing it is still reflected in how he decorates The apartment is nothing fancy, but there was an undercurrent of wealth in it. The rugs were handmade; the porcelain was obviously from China where they used dragon’s breath to temper the pottery; the paintings both moving and non-moving were hung in tasteful and well-crafted frames.   
They entered into the parlor and Remus whisked in some tea. Amanda hurriedly dumped as much sugar as she could into her cup. For a second James chuckled at the action, then he remembered who else did that.  
Lily had a sweet tooth like no other. Remus admitted to bribing her with chocolate to keep her mouth shut. He used the addiction as bribery for dates in their early years. In later days he used it as a constant topic to tease her about.  
He lost himself in the memories, found ones, bitter ones and everything else. James remembered every second of his life with the red-haired woman. He missed her, he hated her, he mourned for her.  
For a time they just sat there. All four of them lost in their thoughts, not bothering trying to make small talk, knowing each other too well to see the need to force conversation. Amanda for her part was doing very well, sitting there and not squirming. Though James never brought up or forced the idea that she is a girl in high society, she seemed to know instinctually. Since she could talk she was polite. At six she seems to have grasped the idea of being courteous, a theory James didn’t even try to comprehend until his late teens.  
This silence could go on forever and James would have been content. It was broken by the arrival of Harry. He came in pouting slightly and as soon he saw James he tried to retreat. Sirius was having none of that.  
“Harry, so glad you could join us.” His voice was a forced chipper one. Whether because of the time of the year or because he was upset with Harry it was impossible to say.   
Harry to his credit said nothing in response, biting his lip from saying something irresponsible. He came over and sat on the couch with Remus and Sirius, doing his best to stare at the none moving picture behind James and Amanda.  
“Hello Harry!” Amanda brightened up right after he sat down. Harry broke his stare to glare at her. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Remus harshly interrupted, “What did I say about manners?”   
Harry closed his mouth and went back to staring at the painting, this time with a heated expression. He was now chewing his lip and his foot was bouncing. Amanda got the idea and went back to her nearly catatonic state. She looked like a doll with her curly brown hair, frilly pink dress, and blank expression.  
Remus and Sirius exchanged wary glances and looked at James. Remus had an eyebrow raised. Sirius gestured at Amanda and Harry as discreetly as possible. James shook his head no, it would not be a good idea to try and force the two to get along.  
The tea was cooled by then. Only Amanda bothered to try to finish her cup; she only got half way. Harry didn’t even get a cup.  
The silence was cold and stale.


End file.
